1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a control system and method for motor drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer numerical control systems, a controller controls a plurality of motor drivers which are at different distances from the controller, which causes timing problems. In other words because of the different distances, a command to control some action of the plurality of motor drivers will not be received by the motor drivers at the same time. As a result, errors may occur in computer numerical control systems.
Therefore, what is needed, is a control system and method for motor drivers which can solve the above problem.